The Rainbow Oreo
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Inspired by Oreo's recent statement of supporting love. Blaine's favorite food in the entire world is Oreos, so when he heard Oreo came out supporting love, he bought 10 packs of them. What will Kurt end up doing with all of these Oreos? WARNING: Extremely Corny. But adorable! Klaine! Oneshot


A/N: So I was really happy when Oreo released the picture of the rainbow cookie that said the company supports love, so I thought that this would be e really cute idea. Something unique. It's definitely not my best work, but it's work. Practice makes perfect. (: Read, review but most importantly, ENJOY!

(Kurt's POV)

Blaine's favorite food was the Oreo. It wasn't just food for him though, it was an OBSESSION, so obviously, Blaine had been really excited when Oreo came out supporting all types of love. I had been happy about it, of course, but Blaine was beyond THRILLED. He was SO thrilled that he went out to a grocery store and bought 10 Packs of the damn things. I was slightly annoyed when I found out he had bought so many; I was worried we weren't going to eat them all, until I had a brilliant idea.

I spent a couple of hours taking the crème off of the cookie sandwiches and placing them in all different types of food coloring. The crème slabs were all different colors; some red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink. Once I had finished dying the slabs, I would dry and re soak them to make the colors vibrant; this had to be perfect for Blaine.

When all of the dyeing was finally done, I sandwiched the crème patties back in between two cookies; creating different colored Oreos. I organized them all by their color into piles and began to rearrange them on the dining room table.

It wasn't long before the project was complete and Blaine had texted me saying he was on his way home. I checked over my project one more time before going to hide on Blaine. I was literally shaking in excitement.

I heard Blaine open the apartment door not five minutes later and call out my name.

"Kurt! I'm home!" He called. I didn't answer him. I smiled when I heard his footsteps shuffle in the direction of the Kitchen.

I heard a gasp. I knew what he was viewing; a full table of rainbow Oreos. I ran out of my hiding spot and got down on one knee behind Blaine, pulling out a black box and opening it in my hand before whispering his name.

"Blaine."

He turned around and gasped again; a smile formed quickly on his face.

"Blaine, I love you so much. In fact, I love you ALMOST as much as you love your Oreos." I said. He laughed at me; whether it was out of shock or at the corny joke would have to be determined later.

"You are the love of my life. You were my first love, and I want you to be my only love. I could never love anyone else like you. You are my soul mate, and I've known it since the day you turned around on the Dalton Staircase. We were meant to be. You are the crème to my Oreo, Blaine. So would you do the honor of making me an honest man?"

Blaine stood there silent in front of me for about ten seconds; ten seconds that felt like an eternity to me. He finally croaked out one word.

"Yes."

I was frozen to the ground; I was still processing that one little word.

"Yes. A million times yes." He repeated as a huge smile flooded his face. I frantically rose from the ground to slide Blaine's engagement band on his finger and to hug him. I let my lips connect with his like that had a million times in the past. This kiss started a whole knew chapter in our relationship, however. We were fiances. We were going to be married.

"I love you so much, Kurt. This was an amazing idea. I love it." Blaine finally said

"I love you too. And you bought 10 packs of them, i had to do SOMETHING with them." I explained. We both laughed and kissed once more before Blaine pulled me in for a huge hug; our first as loving stood in the hallway of our apartment hugging for what could've been hours. As we hugged, I opened my eyes to stare at the message Blaine and I would be indulging on later; Blaine Everett Anderson, Will You Marry Me?


End file.
